Who Else?
by c8linWAH
Summary: Modern, Completely AU. John and Anna have been central in each others lives for as long as they can remember. How will their relationship cope as they navigate teenage years, new realtionships and adulthood?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is quite a small opening chapter. I'm not very good at writing huge long fics, I tend to struggle with them however i'm determined to give this a good go and try and write something substantial! The idea for this came from a fic I read from another fandom although my take on it will try and be different. Hopefully you'll be interested and please leave reviews!**_

"So Mrs Smith, have we got a name for this little darling yet?"

Claire Smith looked to her husband as they leant over the incubator, he lifted his eyes from his daughter and nodded at her in confirmation. "Anna. Anna May Smith."

"Beautiful."

"Suits her perfectly then." Kevin Smith said, stroking his daughter's face her blue eyes fixed on his.

"Kevin, love did you get that extra bottle of wine when you were out?" They'd been home a few days and this was the first guests they'd had since.

"Claire, will you please stop rushing around and remember you've just had a baby." He stood rocking Anna in their living room watching his wife bustle about plumping cushions and straightening various ornaments on the fireplace. "Besides, it's only Maggie and Paul, they know how hard it is to keep a tidy house especially with kids tunning about. What age are the boys now 15 and 8?"

"I know, but it had looked like a bomb hit it earlier." She smiled at her husbands eye roll and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, wary of the sleeping baby in his arms. "Liam is 16 and wee John is 10 next week."

At the moment the door bell rang. "Here, take Anna. I'll get the door."

Claire swayed Anna from side to side, and greeted her friend as she walked in the door. "Let me see her, oh Claire, she's stunning."

The friends embraced and Maggie stroked Anna's cheek just as she opened her eyes. Maggie's husband Paul had followed them in, "She's a looker there Kev. You sure she's yours?" They all laughed.

"Here, Maggie have a hold." Claire noticed the young boy hovering at the sitting room door. "John Bates I think you're mothers been keeping you in a grow bag, look how tall you're getting."

John grinned proudly, "I'm tallest in my class now Mrs Smith."

"How many times do I need to tell you, call me Claire! Now come away in, would you like a hold of Anna?"

He immediately looked wary, "I don't know how." He looked to his mum.

"You sit in the armchair... there you go...and you're mum will pass her over. Just relax and support her head." Gently he took the baby in his arms. "You're a natural."

John looked down at the baby in his arms. She was wide awake now, flailing her fists in his direction. Feeling more confident, he gently caught one. He gasped as her little fist enclosed round his finger.

"I think she likes you."

"I like her too." he whispered smiling down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well there's no doubting where the party is, is there?" laughed Maggie as she and John pulled up outside. The Smith's front door had a huge pink banner taped on the front and balloons tied to the garden gate.

"Does Anna know it's her birthday this year?" John asked as he checked his hair in his phone screen.

Margaret Bates rolled her eyes. Having just started High School that August her son had started taking more pride in his appearance than he ever had before. She had nearly died from shock when John announced he's got himself a paper round. It was a miracle if she could get him to simply tidy his room! But he had worked hard and now his room was full of hair gels, new t-shirts and awful smelling aftershave all proudly purchased with his hard-earned cash.

"Well she definitely knows there's a party." she answered as they got out the car. "I was over for tea with Claire the other day and she asked me if you were coming."

Maggie smiled as she saw the grin creep on to John's face. Doesn't matter how brooding and stoic her boy got if there was one person that could melt his heart it was that girl.

They weren't waiting at the door long when a frantic looking Kevin appeared. "Oh thank goodness Maggie." he sighed in relief. "There's far too much pink and too many toddlers than is right for a man to have to deal with." Maggie laughed.

"Out my way!" she headed off to find Claire.

"How are you John?"

"Fine, Mr Smith."

"How many times! Call me Kevin. Now come on, I know the birthday girl is dying to see you." John followed in the direction his mother had set off in.

As he entered the living room he could see what Mr Smith had meant. There was pink banners, pink balloons, the floor was littered with pink wrapping paper. It almost gave him a headache. He looked down at the purple gift bag in his hand, it had been the only one he could find.

Scanning the room he saw his mum chatting to Mrs Smith. He laughed when he saw who was sitting on her knee.

Anna was tucking in to a cupcake. She'd started insisting on feeding herself but still somehow managed to end up with more of the pink icing on her face than in her mouth. John remembered when he had shared his chocolate ice cream with her a few weeks ago. The had both needed a bath after.

"Anna," Claire said leaning in to her ear. "Who's that?"

Anna looked up to the door and the glee wasclear on her face. "Johnny!" She struggled down off Maggie's lap and moved as fast as her little legs could carry her across to him. John picked her and spun her around. "Are you here for my burfday Johnny?" she said still giggling as he placed her back down.

"Is it your birthday?" He said playing dumb. "I heard there was someone else turning three. Is there not another Anna here?"

"No it's me!"

"You're not three!"

"I am!"

"Well this present has to be for you then." Anna giggled.

Their mums watched from the sofa. "She adores him." Claire said quietly to Maggie.

"I think it's mutual." She smiled as Anna lifted the stuffed bear out the bag and cuddled it tight before reaching up to cuddle John. "It's good to see him smiling. It's rare these days."

Claire took her friend's hand noticing the wetness in her eyes "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Glad to see the back of him as you know. But it's been hard for John, he's got his father's temper and he's angry."

"What about Liam?"

"Oh he's fine, he goes for a pint with Paul once every couple of weeks, but the two of them were always close and he wasn't in the house when it was all going on and he has his own life at University, you know, his own flat in there this year."

"John will be fine. He's a good boy."

Maggie nodded and looked back to the pair across the room. John was now wearing a tiara Anna had placed on his head andwas now caught up in bringing Anna's new toys to life, giving them all voices and making Anna and he friends all giggle.

She prayed Claire was right.


	3. Chapter 3

John stood on the corner of the main street, surrounded by his friends. Well friends was a stretch the guys there were alright and the girls, well they were easy and what more does a 17 year old boy want. Taking a draw of his cigarette he tried to focus on what they were all laughing about but he'd complete lost the thread of the conversation.

He looked across the street and was surprised to Mrs Smith with Anna holding her hand.

"_shit" _he cursed mentally quickly putting his fag out. Thankfully they hadn't spotted him yet so he stepped away from the crowd intent on saying hello and acting as though he'd never been with them in the first place.

"Hey where you off to Batesy?"

"Yeah John my mum and dad are out thought we could maybe go to mine."

"Eh just remembered I've got somewhere to be. Maybe another time Vera," and with a parting wink he slung his school bag over his shoulder and headed down the street.

Anna spotted him first and pulled on her mum's hand. Mrs Smith smiled and let go so she could run to him. "Johnny guess what?" He laughed at her greeting, lifting her in to his arms, she was still tiny to him. "I got star writer award for my story."

"Well of course you did, I don't know anyone else with a better imagination than yours." She beamed at the praise. "Hi Mrs Smith." he said, Anna's mum having reached them.

"Hi John, how are you? How's your mum getting on?"

"I'm fine, she's back working night shifts again." He said placing Anna back down as he did so.

"Well you know you're welcome for dinner if you're home yourself."

"Thanks Mrs Smith."

"Mum!" Anna said pulling on her mother's sleeve.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Can we go for ice cream? Please!"

"Sorry Anna, we have to pick your brother up from nursery." Anna looked ready to argue when John spoke.

"I don't mind taking Anna for ice cream."

"Oh John it's -"

"No trouble. I'll bring her home in an hour and besides," he picked Anna up and kissed her cheek, "star writers deserve a treat."

"Well if you're sure." Claire said, "Now you behave and I'll see you later." Anna nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind John?"

Before John could get a word out Anna spoke up, "It's fine mum, Johnny told me I'm his favourite girl." she grinned up at him and he gave her that wink.

Well there was no arguing with that.

[x]

"Johnny you have ice cream on your nose."

Anna giggled as John's ears turned a bit red. He wiped it with his napkin and stuck his tongue out at her.

"What would I do without you eh?" Anna shrugged taking a huge spoonful of her sundae. "Now tell me about this story. Who was it about?"

"Me and you" she replied as if it were obvious.

"And what adventure did we have? Don't tell me did we have our castle?" For as long as John could remember Anna had been determined the pair of them would have their own castle one day. It was a daydream John was content to lose himself in, no matter how childish.

"Yeah Mrs Crawley said we had to set it in an another world so I made mine about our kingdom. Well, we had to fight all the dragons to win it but it was a happy ending."

"Did I kill the most dragons?"

"We beat them together." John held up his hand and Anna gave him a high five. "What do you do at school, Johnny?"

John shifted uncomfortably at the question. It was maybe not the best idea to share with Anna the fact that he spent most of his school day hanging on that corner working his way through a pack of cigarettes and the occasional bottle of tonic wine. "_Classy John, a fine example."_

"Well..."

"Do you not like school Johnny?" Was he that transparent? Then again, Anna had always seemed to pick up on his moods.

"I'm just not very clever, not like you."

Anna frowned. "Yes you are."

"Thanks." He said eating the last of his cone and handing Anna a napkin to wipe her face. "We should be getting you home. You'll want to see that brother of yours."

"Nathan's annoying. He's started pulling my hair."

"That's boys for you."

"I don't like boys." Anna said as John helped her on with her coat. "I only like you."

"Well i'm honoured, shall we m'lady. It will be be my up most pleasure to escort you home."

"You're silly Johnny." But she took his outstretched hand and they laughed all the way home.

[x]

"John Bates get down here now."

He'd heard his mum come in from work and was hoping she'd have assumed he was asleep. Trudging down the stairs he met his mother in the hall.

"I've had your father giving me an earful down that phone about you missing school again."

"Why'd they phone him?"

"He's still down as a contact and he has rights but that's not the point." Seeing she wasn't going to get through to John by being angry she tried a different approach. "C'mon son we talked about this, stick in get your GCSEs and it will be worth it. Look at Liam."

"Oh yes, fantastic Liam Bates. An example to us all," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Look John all I'm saying to you is that getting good results is important for your future."

"If I say I'll go to school, are we done?"

"If you mean it, and don't use that tone with me."

"Fine, I'll go to school."With an eye roll he turned and headed back to to his room. Margaret sighed as she heard the door slam.

Throwing himself on to his bed, he shouted in to his pillow in frustration. Picking up the nearest thing he could lay his hands on, a tennis ball, he throw it in anger. _"aw fuck"_ he swore as he heard something smash. _"shit" _He picked up the frame brushing the glass off the picture.

He looked at it. Anna and him on his last birthday she was proudly holding out his cake for him as he blew out the candles. They had been too busy laughing at each other to notice her dad with the camera. _"At least I'm someone's favourite." _folding the picture and sticking it in his jeans pocket, he lay back down. It wasn't long before he drifted in to an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I know it's taking me ages to update but I really appreciate everyone sticking with me!**

Summer holidays were well and truly under way. For Anna this meant whole days spent at the park playing football with her friends, only coming home to eat before heading straight back out and not coming back till the street lights were turning on. Being nine now that was the deal she'd made with her parents. She could go to the park across from the house herself as long as she was with friends and as long as she came home as soon as the first of the street lights came on. So far she was keeping her side of the bargain.

The only thing dampening Anna's holiday spirit was the absence of her best friend. She'd barely heard from John at all. She'd spent the first fortnight of her time off knocking on his door but most days his mum had answered.

"_Is John in Mrs Bates?"_

"_Sorry, Anna he was staying at a friend's house last night." or "He's still in bed love. Try later."_

She had tried later but he was either still in bed or away out again. After the second week of knocking she took to just looking up to his bedroom window. If his curtains were closed she never even bothered walking up the garden path. Most of the time they were.

Margaret Bates sighed as she closed the door on Anna again. Climbing the stairs she stopped outside John's bedroom door and braced herself.

Being true to his word John had stuck in and finished school. However he had never moved away from the crowd of friends that spent most of their day anywhere but the classroom. Although he had never been caught actually drinking his teachers had reported that he seemed hungover most days in class and he had been caught smoking in the boy's toilets. He'd finished school the previous summer with grades which could only be described as average. Since then he'd jumped from one part time job to another, spending most of his money on parties and Vera, much to his mother's disdain. He had no relationship at all with his father or his older brother and Margaret felt like she was losing the relationship she shared with him. She knew John loved her but he just couldn't get himself of this path and Margaret wondered how long she could go on watching him lose himself the further he travelled down it.

Entering his room. The smell of smoke and alcohol hit her. It was a wonder she hadn't got used to it by now. Determinedly she crossed the room and pulled the curtains open allowing the midday sun to spill in to the room. The mound on the bed groaned. "Jesus, mam."

"I'll thank you not to use the Lord's name in vain John Bates." she started picking up the rubbish that littered the carpet. "What time did you get in last night?"

"Dunno." came the muffled reply as John buried himself under his duvet. "Don't remember getting in."

"John, this can't go on son."

There was no answer but Margaret knew he had heard. "Right. Get in that shower, lunch in 20 minutes and you better not let it go cold."

"But-" Came the protests.

"19 minutes" and with that she closed his bedroom door, louder than John deemed was necessary.

25 minutes later John sat at the table in the kitchen tucking in to the sausage and eggs his mum had laid out. Not a bad hangover cure he thought to himself. His phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Not at the table John."

It was from Vera, John smiled.

_Same again tonight babe. _She'd signed off with a winking face. He started to compose a reply.

"John, I said it put away."

With an exaggerated huff he pressed send and put it back in his pocket.

"Anna was looking for you. Again." John said nothing but Margaret so him hesitate as he lifted his fork to his mouth again. "I told her to try again later." Again nothing. "She's missing you John." John pulled out his phone again as the message alert chimed. "John! I said put it away. Are you even listening to me!"

"I'm going out." Standing abruptly he placed his empty plate in the sink.

"Where are you going?"

"Dunno."

"I don't want you out late tonight again, it's not good for you."

"I'm 19 mum."

"I don't care you'll be in before 11."

"Whatever." He shrugged on his jacket grabbing his key off the hook.

"I mean it John. I don't care what age you are, there are rules in this house."

Her only reply was the slam of the door.

Anna lined up the shot. Taking a run up she kicked ball launching it in to the bottom corner of the goal. She chased the ball as it rebounded off the back towards her. Controlling it she managed 5 keepy ups before volleying the ball. This time it went too high and rebounded back off the crossbar.

"Maybe next time princess." Turning around in surprise at the voice. John was surprised at the scowl he was greeted with rather than his usual cuddle. Picking up her ball she turned on her heel leaving the fenced football area. "Anna!" John ran after her. "Hey what's the matter?" she kept walking purposely ignoring him. John would have laughed at the adorable frown on her face if he hadn't been in such shock, Anna was never angry at him.

"Go away Johnny."

"Not till you tell me what's up."

"Go see your other friends." John's heart dropped as Anna's voice broke slightly. Continuing on Anna sat down on one of the benches that faced the caged football area. She hugged her ball close to her and looked down at her trainers. "Leave me alone."

Sighing John sat down beside her. Anna shifted further away from him and looked away. "How about we go get some ice cream eh?" She continued to look away from him. "or we can do penalty kicks? I'll stay in goals." Anna sniffed and John wasn't sure but thought he saw her wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry Anna."

Before he could say anything more Anna's name was called from across the park. The pair looked up, there was a small group waving over. Anna waved back, John guessed they must be her friends. Anna stood up and signaled she would be over in a second. She looked back at John and his heart broke as she wiped her face on her sleeve. "I don't think I want you to be my best friend anymore John." Sniffing again. She ran and joined her friends ignoring him as he called after her.

John stared after her in shock. Noticing he'd gathered a small audience and not wanting to make a scene he all but ran from the park. Reaching the gates he buried his face in his hands. He needed a drink.

Pulling on her hoody she'd left by the goal, Anna reckoned she'd need to head home soon. It always got colder when the street lights were due to turn on. "Jack! Pass it here." Receiving the ball she started running. Looking up the first light flickered on, the distraction meant she never avoided the sliding tackle. Down she went.

John stumbled through the park. The effects of the beer were starting fade and he decided he may as well do what his mum had said. In any case, he was out of drink and out of money.

He heard her before he saw her but he was sure he'd pick that voice out from anywhere. Anna. Anna crying. He looked up to see her hobbling along, she'd obviously hurt herself. Not caring what she had said to him earlier he ran towards her.

"Anna!" Looking up, she couldn't stop herself. She lifted her arms and cuddled in to John as he lifted her up. "What happened?"

"I...I fell...my knee Johnny" shifting her to his right arm he looked down at her leg. Her tracksuit bottoms had ripped at the knee and John could see blood, looked like a bad graze.

"Come on i'll carry you home."

Clinging to his neck. "my ball!" she whimpered.

"Yeah I've got it." Kicking it in front of him and holding her tight, they set off.

As they neared Anna's house, her whimpers had died down to merely the occasional sniff. "You okay princess?" John felt her nod in to his neck.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah."

"Am I still your favourite girl?" Anna's voice was so small.

"Of course you are."

"Even though I said I didn't want to be your best friend."

"I haven't been a very good best friend lately have I." John leaned back to look at her. She didn't look at him. "I'm sorry Anna. Will you forgive me?" She looked back at him and grinned, nodding excitedly. "Am I your best friend again?" Nodding she cuddled back in to him. John laughed.

Knocking her door, he waited. Soon after Kevin answered. "John!" he said in surprise. "I was ready to come looking for you missy." Addressing Anna.

"I was walking back through the park when I found this injured soldier."

"I fell daddy. My knee is all bloody."

"Well I think that will need a plaster." said Kevin taking a look at her knee. "Head on in to the kitchen John."

Sitting down at the Smith's table, Anna remained on his knee. She was holding on to him so tight as if scared he'd disappear. To John's shame he realised that was probably the exact reason.

"Hello, John." Claire entered the kitchen, Anna's brother on her hip.

"Hi Mrs Smith. Hey Nathan, someone's getting big."

"Tell me about it, he's going to bigger than his sister soon eh darling? Now what happened to you. Is that another pair of trousers ripped?"

Anna pretended not to hear mum. "Can I get one of the Mr Men plasters, Dad?" Kevin grabbed the box from the kitchen cupboard.

"Mr Bump? Your turning out to be Little Miss Bump." Anna laughed staying on John's knee as her dad placed the plaster on. "Righ nowt there we go, bed time young lady."

"But dad!"

"But nothing, on you go. Say goodbye to John."

A pout firmly in place she wrapped her arms back round him. "Goodnight Anna."

"Night John."

"I'll see you tomorrow, promise" Delighted with his words she bounded off to bed. Standing up he zipped jacket up. "I better head."

"Good to see you John."

"You too, bye Nathan."

"Bye Johnny." Nathan waved him out the kitchen.

Kevin held the front door open for John but held his arm out stopping him from leaving. "I appreciate you bringing Anna home John."

"It was no troub-"

"But if you ever come back in to this house smelling of booze I'm sorry John...well it's just not on."

John nodded. "Yes, sir."

"We're just looking out for you mate. Your mum's worried...and so are we." John swallowed the lump of emotion that clogged his throat. "Just think about it, that daughter of mine thinks very highly of you. Don't let her down."

"I wont."

"Good lad. Now you get home. Tell your mum we're asking for her."

John walked the familiar path home with a lot on his mind. Anna's dad was right he was letting people down. Maybe not Anna, but he'd let his mum down. Especially as all they had was each other. He needed to sort his life. He needed order, rules, structure. Uniform.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas shoppers were out in force. The busy shops were full of people trying to find last minute stocking fillers. Anna on the other hand was too busy looking for a birthday present.

John was due home for Christmas tomorrow and even though his birthday had been way back at the start of December she was determined to mark it. She'd sent him a card and although there had been no reply she knew from experience his replies sometimes took weeks to get back to the UK.

It was odd but Anna was nervous about seeing him. She'd heard her mum talking to John's, apparently he was still drinking.

With each visit home Anna had noticed the changes in John and wondered whether she was just growing up and noticing things she had never seen before. The dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, the slight tremor in his hands and how he always seemed to have a bottle in his hand. Anna had never seen him fully drunk, like her dad at parties, but she couldn't remember the last time John had looked...healthy.

Granted, when he was home she didn't get to see him as much as she wanted. She had school and he had a lot of people see. Friends, family, _Vera._

She wasn't Anna's favourite person and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Whenever Anna had seen the two of them together, Vera completely ignored her. John was of, course, completely oblivious.

However Anna was determined to spend as much time as she could with her best friend, evil girlfriend or not.

* * *

><p>The icy blast of home greeted John as he stepped of the plane. He smiled to himself, never did he think he would have been so glad to be back to drizzly British weather.<p>

"It's good to be home." John laughed as he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Certainly is sarge."

"John, please, don't ruin my holiday by reminding me."

"Sorry Robert." The pair made their way towards the airport building pulling the collars of their camouflage jackets up against the wind. "How about we forget it over a couple of pints?"

"Would love to mate but I'm going to head home to my girls, can't wait to see their faces when I arrive early."

They picked up their rucksacks from the conveyor and headed towards the taxi rank outside. "Well, see you in 3 weeks." John held out his hand but Robert ignored it and pulled him in for a hug.

"Look after yourself."

"Rob, we've just finished 6 months in Afghanistan."

Robert laughed releasing him, "I suppose." Opening the door of one of the taxis he placed his bag in first before turning back to his friend. "Just go easy on the scotch." He was smiling but John could detect the seriousness in his expression.

"Happy Christmas Robert."

* * *

><p>His mum had burst in to tears when he appeared in the kitchen.<p>

"I thought you weren't home till tomorrow!"

"They let us away early"

"I don't have a single thing ready, I had it all planned out." Immediately his mum started fussing, pulling a huge steak pie from the freezer. "Was meant to let this defrost."

"Mam, relax." He'd definitely missed this. "I'll go stick my bag in my room."

"Your sheets are hanging over the bannister. I was going to put them on before -"

"Mam!"

She caught herself and laughed along with him. "Oh son, it's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home, really good."

* * *

><p>Anna was catching up on TV she'd missed when the doorbell went. "MUM! Door!"<p>

No reply. "Mum?" The door rang again. Pausing her show Anna groaned and headed to answer it.

"Hey princess."

"Johnny!" Anna couldn't help herself as she propelled into his arms, the tears came unchecked streaming down her face. "But your mum said you weren't home till tomorrow."

"Got away early." He placed her back down and stood back slightly to survey her. "Well, I don't think you've got taller." She slapped his arm playfully.

"Well you've not got any funnier."

"Touche." They laughed and John pulled her in for a hug again, "I missed you."

"Me too."

At that moment Anna's mum appeared, "John! Wow look at you!" He hadn't bothered changing so was still dressed in his camouflage. "Isn't he handsome Anna?"

"Not quite Steven Gerrard mum."

"Ignore her John, when did you get back?"

John laughed, "About an hour ago, mam was going to phone and let you know to come over for dinner tonight rather than tomorrow but I was dying to see...well I was happy to walk round."

"Of course we'll be round later, Kev will be home from work soon and Nathan's at my mum's I was just heading over to get him just now. Anna?"

"Aw mum, Can I stay with John?" she turned back to face him. "I can get my ball, or what about ice cream?"

He looked back sheepishly, "Actually Anna this really was a quick hello, I'm meeting Vera in 5 minutes." Anna tried her best not to let her face fall too much. "But I'll see you at my house later anyway kiddo." fixing on her previous smile, she nodded.

"Bye Jonny,I'm glad you're home."

"See you soon, me too."

He headed down the street towards the local pub. He'd text Vera but there had been no reply. He wasn't too concerned, he half expected her to be propping up the bar down here anyway. Entering the small pub, the bartender immediately recognised him. "Batesy, yir bak lad."

"I am, Mr Mason. Few weeks at least."

"Good lad, usual?"

"Yeah pint of bitter and give me a half of the Glenfiddich, on the rocks." John surveyed the room as his drinks were sat down in front of him. Definitely no sign of Vera. She was usually heard before seen.

An hour later, John had finished another 2 pints and decided he'd better head home for dinner. He'd call Vera later. Standing and waving to Mr Mason he headed for the exit but was unprepared as it burst open.

"Oops!" the voice giggled "Sorry."

"Vera?" The giggling coming from her ceased.

"John!" The colour seemed to drain from her face almost instantly. "What are you doing here?" Not quite the reaction he'd expected.

Before he could answer the door opened again. "Right babe usual – Bates."

"Richard."

The whole pub seemed to have quietened. "Vera, never said you were coming home."

"I was going to surprise her. Clearly I have. Excuse me."

Not looking back at either of them John pushed past out the door.

* * *

><p>"Anna, I don't want to play anymore."<p>

"Aw Nathan, one more shot."

"No Anna you always make me go in goals." With that he picked up his games console and headed back inside.

Anna was left in the Bates's back garden, playing keepy ups. John was meant to be coming back anyway he said he was just nipping to the loo.

Trying to beat her total of ten, Anna kicked the ball slightly over enthusiastically sending it round the side of the house. Chasing after it she was surprised to see John sitting on the wall his back facing her.

He'd been quiet and reserved through dinner. No one else had really noticed as John always tended to remain out of the lime light even at his own celebrations. However Anna had noticed he seemed preoccupied, down, sad. Before approaching him she quickly ran inside and grabbed the present. She could hear John's mum and her parents chatting away in the kitchen.

Running back out she wrinkled her nose as she saw he'd lit up a cigarette. "Do you know one cigarette reduces your lifespan by 11 minutes?"

John turned at her voice and smirked, "Who told you that, smarty pants?"

"Done it at school."

"Well did they tell you drinking beer adds 20 minutes on." He retorted taking a swig.

"No it doesn't." Anna frowned at him and he laughed moving up to make room for her.

"Maybe not. I remember when you believed everything I told you."

She jumped up beside him, "Yeah well you're mum says I've not to, ever since you convinced me that kidney beans were real kidneys from small children."

John laughed, "What about the chocolate milk?"

"Coming from magic cows? I never believed you"

"You so did."

"Did not!"

"Don't deny it princess, you were devastated when I had to tell you the truth." Anna nudged him still denying it but couldn't help but smile, glad to see the frown leaving his face. "So what's in the bag?"

"Happy Birthday"

"But-"

"It's late, I know but just open it."

"I never had a chance to get you anything."

"Don't worry, I'm counting all the missed birthdays up. I want a car when you finish your tours."

"What colour?"

"Red"

"Done."

John eagerly tore in to the paper and gasped as he lifted the top up. "Look at the back." John turned it round and gasped again as he read it. "Almost killed me buying Man Utd instead of Liverpool but since it was you."

"Anna that's amazing. But far too much."

"I saved up!"

_BATES _was printed on the back along with the number 7. "I love it."

"Well at least you're smiling again," she teased then sobered. "Do you want to tell me what was up?"

"You're a bit young for me to be spilling my love life too."

"I'm 14" Anna said defiantly.

John laughed. "Still a baby."

"Well are we best friends or not?"

"'Course we are, look fine I'll tell you, I met Vera in the pub with another guy. Richard Carlisle , he was in my class at school."

"So she cheated on you."

"well I don't know that."

"Sounds like something off the Jeremy Kyle show."

John nudged her with his shoulder, "Thanks a lot, some best friend you are." Anna giggled and pushed him back.

"She's all wrong for you anyway." Anna replied.

"How would you know?" John tried not to laugh at her again. Dating advice off teenagers, was that the state things had reached?

"Well I did hear your mum say that to my mum," she ploughed on before John could react to that revelation, "but she's not very nice to me anyway."

"She is!" Anna gave him a look, eyebrows raised. "That's just the way Vera is. She's a bit stand offish first."

"Bit rude," he heard Anna mutter.

"Ok let's not fall out over it."

They drifted in to silence. "She must be mad if she prefers that Richard guy to you."

"Thanks Princess," John pulled her into his side.

After the Smiths had left, John was sat in front of the TV. His mum was just about drifting off in the armchair across from him when his phone buzzed startling her. "Sorry mum."

"I should be heading up anyway," she answered as he opened the text up. "You going to bed?"

"Actually," he never looked up as he sent his reply "I'm going to head down to the pub."

"John-"

"Just for a couple." He stood and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll grab my jacket."

Maggie watched him go with a sad smile. Her eyes fell to his phone he'd left on the table. Not knowing what was driving her she picked it up and looked at his message.

_Hey Johnny, you know there's nothing between me and Rick. You're my one and only. Meet me at the pub in 5? xx_

"Oh John." What was she going to do with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this has taken absolutely ages and I can only apologise, a complete lack of inspiration was too blame! I'm afraid I can't promise any sort of regular updates as exams loom. I really appreciate all comments, thanks to anyone who's still out there intereseted in this.**

John sighed as he stood in the supermarket queue, could the woman be any slower? She seemed intent on sharing her life story with every customer. If John's need for soap powder hadn't been so desperate he would've abandoned the line already. It was times like this he missed living at home, things like soap powder had never been on his mind when he lived with his mum. To be honest laundry in general had never been taken in to consideration as John had realised within the first two weeks of living in his bachelor pad. He didn't have a clean shirt left nor a clue about working the washing machine. His mum had sent Anna round to sort him out.

His memory of that day was interrupted by his phone ringing. Smiling as he saw it was just the girl she was thinking of.

"Hey kiddo, I was just - "

"John, where are you?" He could hear the tremor in her voice, "Are you home?"

"I'm just at Tesco, where are you? Anna, are you ok?"

"I...I was out with Mick again...he...I thought if I gave him another chance he..."

John closed his eyes at the mention of that name. "Where are you?"

"I'm outside your building."

"Wait there" and with that he hung up. Looking at the soap powder in his hand he shook his head, sat it down and left the shop.

As John turned the corner on to his street he saw a figure sitting on the front step outside his building, it had started to rain. "Anna!" She looked up and her face crumpled at the sight of him. Within seconds she was sobbing in to his chest. "C'mon, we'll get soaked." Although her tears never subsided Anna allowed him to guide her in to the building and up in to his flat. As soon as he'd shut the door behind him he pulled her back in to his arms allowing her to cry the rest of her tears.

When her cries had reduced to whimpers John gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her back so he could see her face. Gently wiping her cheeks he managed to coax a smile from her, "You're freezing. Go jump in the shower, how does hot chocolate sound?"

"Sounds perfect," kissing him on the cheek she made her way towards his bathroom and he headed for the kitchen.

Soon after Anna appeared wearing one of John's t-shirts and her own pyjama bottoms, after staying so often she'd acquired her own drawer full of her own clothes.

"That's not your team."

Anna smiled looking down, "No one will believe you if you tell them."

"I might need a picture then," he handed her a steaming mug off the counter and the pair made their way to John's couch, taking an end each.

John knew better than to push Anna in to telling him what had happened, so he sat patiently knowing it wouldn't be long. It wasn't.

"It was stupid, as always I suppose," she was staring at a patch on the floor not meeting his eye. "He won't make it tomorrow night, he's got a gig and-"

"Hold on," John cut across, "this has been planned for months. It's your 18th birthday!"

Anna bit her bottom life. A sign she was nervous – a sign she wasn't telling John something.

Mick Green had been a couple of years above Anna at school and John knew his older brother. Bad news that family. John had even told Anna's parents that, which hadn't gone down well with Anna although they managed to agree to disagree. Despite John's, her parents' and several other warnings their relationship had persisted. John was fairly sure there had been several other girls on the scene. Was Anna that oblivious or was ignorance just bliss?

John hated him. "What did Mick say?"

"Look it's a big opportunity for him, he…he's right it's a one off..."

"Your 18th is a one off!"

"John please,"

"He's no good for you Anna, how many times does he have to hurt you for you to realise this!" Too annoyed to stay seated he placed his mug down and started pacing. "Why do you let someone treat you like that?"

"Well that's rich coming from you John Bates." Retorted Anna, angered by the lecture she was on the receiving end of.

John snorted as Anna too stood up, "Meaning what exactly?"

"Met your mum last week, how is Vera these days?"

She had him there. His on off relationship with Vera was something he was unable to keep turned off. After finishing his final deployment just a few months previously they'd rekindled whatever it was between them. However there was nothing written in stone, in fact Vera was probably doing the walk of shame out of some other bloke's house as they stood there. It suited John, that was all. He didn't want anything more.

"That's none of your business," and he sat back down.

With a huff Anna retook her place on the couch. The awkward silence hung between them.

"Johnny…I'm sorry."

John looked across, he couldn't keep up any sort of bad mood when she called him that. "Come here," he held out an arm and she snuggled in at his side, "me too. It's just…you're an incredible person Anna, you deserve the world. Someone who appreciates you."

Anna felt a lump in her throat, "You're pretty amazing too Sergeant Bates."

"A deal, Miss Smith" and he sat up wiping a tear from her cheek with a smirk, "Since we are both incredible people and stunningly beautiful, well I am, you're alright" she slapped his arm for that. "We must both agree to move on from the partner the other does not think is good enough for."

John spat on his hand and held it out.

"I'm not shaking that."

"You are."

"That's disgusting John!"

"It's binding!"

"Ugh!" but she done the same and took his hand.

[x]

"So what's your plans now you're home for good John?"

It was the night of Anna's party, John had taken up a chair at the same table as his mother and Anna's parents and brother (who was glued to his phone). Despite Anna's attempts John was not getting up to dance and he didn't care how many of her friend's loved a soldier.

"I don't know Kevin, mum wants me to try university but I just think I've missed that train."

"Nonsense! Isn't he talking rubbish Kev?" his mum back from the ladies immediately set to putting her point across, "there's plenty mature students now he wouldn't be out of place at all."

Kevin nodded, "Your mum is right John, there really is nothing stopping you."

John sat back, but what would he do. The army was all he'd ever known and there hadn't been a subject at school he'd ever been overly passionate about. He hadn't been a fan of formal education at all but then he'd changed. He did drink a lot less now, sipping at his coke, and he did want to make something of his life. Something his mum could be proud of. Anna could be proud of.

At the train of thought he looked up searching for her. She was on the dancefloor. Right under the disco ball surrounded by all her friends. As if sensing someone was watching she caught his eye and waved, her face split in to a massive grin as the music changed. Oh no. John heard the familiar opening and knew immediately why she was making her way over. "No no no." he shook his head as she arrived at the table.

"_she took my arm, I don't how it happened we took the floor and she said…." _Anna sang at him. "C'mon Johnny it's my birthday!"

"Go on boy, you can't deny the birthday girl a dance"

With a roll of his eyes he followed her up and tried his best not to embarrass himself too awfully.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE!" Anna was belting out the lyrics and busting moves like nobody's business.

Shouting over the music he asked, "How much have you had to drink?!"

She grabbed his shirt somewhat sloppily in order to speak in his ear, "Probably more than I should have but don't tell dad."

"My silence might cost you," he smirked at her.

"Oh really well I-" but something over John's shoulder caught her eye, judging by her face it wasn't good. John whipped round to see Mick entering the function along with a friend John vaguely recognised.

"I thought we said-"

"We did. I swear I ended it, told him I didn't want to see him again. He's just here to cause trouble John." Tears were forming.

"I'll deal with this. Stay with your friends." He crossed over to the pair. "What you doing here Mick?"

"Batesy, long time no see."

"I asked you a question."

"It's my girlfriend's birthday." He went to move by John but was blocked.

"Cut the bullshit you know she's done with you."

Drawing himself up to full height though still an inch below John, Mick glared at him, "Get out my way."

"Or what?"

"Is there a problem here boys?" Anna had gone straight to her dad who'd came to John's side. John looked over his shoulder past him to see Anna stood with his mum and her own. "On your way Mick, Anna doesn't want to see you and I'll have no trouble here."

"No problem Mr Smith, Johnny and I were just having a catch up."

"I'll see you out," and blocking Mick's view of Anna, John followed them out.

Once out and across the street Mick turned to shout back at him as John waited to cross back to the hall, "You're welcome to the little bitch, you're all she talks about anyway."

"What did you just call Anna?" John's fist clenched.

"The slut, I bet you've had her already." He felt his self-control snap as he turned intent on shutting Mick up.

The next 2 minutes happened so quickly John couldn't register it.

Someone cried his name from the other side of the road. Anna. She was coming towards him. She was drunk, she never looked. John saw the car. Not Anna. He jumped.

Pain. So agonising he couldn't pin point where it was coming from. A voice. Then…nothing.


End file.
